In the prior art it has been difficult to cut the ends of metal tubes or tubular work pieces to form scallops on the ends which will fit within close tolerances round or cylindrical objects. The present invention has overcome the lack of acceptance tolerances in metal tubes when ends are cut by providing a triple action cam cutting tool or die set which operates on each end of the tubular work piece or tube simultaneously by cutting first one side at each end of the tube and then cutting the other side at each end of the tube thereby achieving acceptable tolerances which are virtually identical between both ends of the tube.